It is the overall objective of the proposed series of eight studies to examine the importance of chronic parental alcohol consumption on the production of the Fetal Alcohol Syndrome (FAS) in a mouse model. The role of both the male and female parents' drinking histories prior to breeding and/or during pregnancy on fetal growth and development will be assessed from a teratological perspective. In the case of the female parent, an additional objective is to partition alcohol-induced genetic damage prior to pregnancy from in utero alcohol damage to the developing fetus by employing the ova transfer technique.